Brothers in Arms 6: The Line
by Devils That Cry
Summary: FULL summary inside. The brothers are back so are we and the tensions high, a blast from the past… the present it’s all relative, a return to the remains of Temen-ni-gru, and few kinks with the return of the future demon hunter.


Que drumroll

Arow: Now remember to breath, we are back after a holiday of sorts...

Morwen: a holiday? A bloody long migration into other fandoms more like

Arow: Ok moving on... we present BIA6! Its not all that spectacular in fact it was a pain in the arse...

Morwen: the DMC2 of the BIA series (no seriously) but the series DOES pick up after this one, honest

Arow: Oh yes, the plot twists are coming /giggles insanely/

Morwen/grins evilly/ ah yes...well it will thicken once i get my desktop with the most recently updated stuff on all better...damn technology and its constant breaking

Arow: well very little technoloyy in this one, Druce dosent get on with it very well bless him... so before she starts bashing me for my lack of input...

Morwen: she actually did most of the first few paragraphs in this chapter, it's so much better when i'm not having to do it alone

Arow: just get on with it

* * *

Full Summary: The summer after the poison, madness, and mass impaling, tension is high between the two brothers, but when a blast from well, Dante's older self's past, comes knocking at their door, will they be able to get over the messed up history? And with the new oddities of body swapping and practical Jesters, old enemies and new, one _hell_ of a new mission ensues

Disclaimer: We are all owned by Capcom, but only own what we play with.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 6: The Line **

The noon sun shone high in the clear blue sky and the temperature was stifling; the streets were deserted as the people favoured the cool shade, rather than venturing out into the glaring heat. All but one at least.

The red bike blasted down the empty road, its engines roaring in the quiet as the black haired teen riding it swerved around a corner; her red booted foot swinging out to keep the bike upright and the multi purpose rocket launcher on her back swung with the momentum of the turn. Her arsenal clearly on show as a threat to all, that she was not one to be messed with. She swung around another corner skidded to a halt. Duel coloured eyes, blue and brown fixed on the building in front of her.

* * *

Dante sat at the desk, his shirt long since discarded and he sat in front to the fan trying to keep cool. What was it with this city and the strange weather? He closed his eyes and sighed he still felt annoyed, well it hadn't got any better no matter how much he assured himself, Vergil was still being a wanker and an up tight bastard.

He was distracted from his brother bashing when the doors to the shop opened, and a girl a little younger than him stepped in and looked around she had short black hair and a hard look about her; Dante couldn't help but smirk, this girl was packing some serious heat herself. "Can I help you?" He asked not moving from his relaxed position.

The girl regarded him stood facing him. "I was told you do certain jobs." She spoke sternly, with a snappy edge to her voice.

"Only certain, what you got in mind babe?" Dante smirked at her put off look.

She walked to the wall and looked at the devil arms displayed there, "I need help finding someone; I have reason to believe you can find him for me."

Dante folded his arms over his chest. "And who might this some one be?" He asked.

Her face hardened Dante got the impression she loathed to ask for help, but she spoke. "His name is Arkham, he is a conniving bastard and I need to kill him."

Dante reeled and stood up, his hands in the air, in a defensive position, "Whoa, what's a pretty girl like you doing on a vendetta like that?"

She seethed, her eyes flashed and she looked Dante in the eye despite the height difference. "I have to kill him, he killed my mother, I will have vengeance!"

Dante backed up a step holding his hands up in defence. "Chill babe, just askin'. That's what I gotta do before I take a job." He looked to the stairs as he heard movement.

Vergil heard voices and made his way down stairs to see Dante talking with a young woman, he ignored Dante completely and turned his full attention to her, "Can I help?"

Dante glared, and looked at his brother who ignored him, "It'll be no problem to find this guy, I assure you."

"Who are we finding?" He asked, the question aimed at the stranger as he gave a quick glance to Dante.

Lady looked between the two realising something was off, her information said that the brothers owned this shop and took jobs involving demons and such, she didn't expect them to be twins, or there to be so much tension between them. What kind of way was that to run a business? "Arkham," She repeated indifferent, "He murdered to become part demon," She sneered, "I intend to kill him and any other demon scum I come across."

Dante raised an eyebrow clearly she didn't know that much about them.

"Arkham," Vergil paused a moment, "That name is familiar...he was on my list..." he trailed off.

Dante couldn't help himself; he turned to his brother, "List?"

Vergil blinked at Dante, "Yes...I had a list..." he thought how to get out of that one, "that list that he left us...I'm sure it was there." nice recovery he thought sarcastically.

Dante glared, Vergil was such a bad liar but Dante wasn't going to argue. Instead he moved to the desk and started rummaging through the draws looking.

Older Dante grinned seeing a familiar face, a mischievous glint found its way in his eyes and he tugged at her hair.

Lady looked behind her. What was that? She shook it off and looked back to the guy rooting through the desk.

Older Dante smirked and yanked her prized gun away and it slid to the floor.

She gasped and spun and caught the gun before it hit the floor.

Dante looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the girls antics.

Older Dante really grinned as she bent down picking up her weapon he lifted to criminally short skirt up giving his younger self a good view.

Dante couldn't help but smirk at his older self's antics, he hid his smile as he searched the lower draws for the elusive list.

Lady looked around unsure holding Kalina-ann in front of herself.

Vergil was watching rolling his eyes; Dante was so immature at times.

Older Dante saw Vergil rolling his eyes and cuffed him up the side of the head.

"Quit it Dante," Vergil growled glaring at the air.

"What?" Dante looked up from the desk annoyed.

"Not you," Vergil growled.

Lady looked between the two, maybe she had made a mistake these guys were slightly mad.

"This is useless its not here." Dante huffed standing up from his search.

Vergil just glared at Dante, "I'll find it, you probably put it somewhere completely stupid or used it for toilet paper," he stalked up the stairs.

Dante glared, holding back a retort, the last thing they needed was another argument. When Vergil was gone he spoke. "Now that the asshole has gone. We haven't been introduced, I'm Dante, that bastards Vergil, and you?"

Lady looked at Dante and hung her gun back over her shoulder. "I don't have a name."

Dante sat again and propped his feet up. "So what do I call you?"

She folded her arms defiantly. "I don't care whatever you want."

Dante opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Vergil coming down the stairs.

"Surprise, surprise," Vergil spoke, "it was on _your_ desk, under _your_ thousands of pizza boxes...you really should try and get more organised."

Older Dante sighed taking the paper from Vergil and placed it on the desk in front of Dante, he circled Arkham's name and drew a line to Lady in brackets, Mary.

* * *

Well we hope you will enjoy our comeback as much as we are getting back into the series.

Unfortunately updates will be slow until the desktop gets back to me, but we are back.

Dante blinked at the paper and his older self's indication, Lady (Mary) was in the 'allies' column and Arkham was in the 'to kill' column. "Lady? Mary?" He read, and looked up, to see a gun in his face. "What?!" He asked startled.

* * *


End file.
